


Wyzwany

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Pijany Scott często zapomina, że ze Stilesem nie wolno się zakładać. Co tym razem przyniesie zakład?Tekst na temat 59 (wyzwany) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Wyzwany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Stado wiedziało, że ze Stilesem nie należało się zakładać. Ale kiedy Scott się upijał, zapominał o tej złotej zasadzie.

— Dwie dychy, że nie sprawisz, by Derek się przemienił — wybełkotał tego wieczora.

— Derek, skarbie… przemieniłbyś się dla mnie? — Stiles zawachlował rzęsami.

— Nie.

— Ale tak ładnie proszę.

— Nie zrobisz tego dla swojego… — Peter uniósł brew.

— Nie kończ tego zdania. — Derek znowu warknął, ale szybko ściągnął ubrania i przed stadem stał potężny, czarny wilk.

— Chciałeś nazwać go jego chłopakiem? — Erica zapytała Petera, gdy Scott szukał pieniędzy.

— Nie. — Peter chwycił dłoń Stilesa, wciągnął go na swoje kolana i pocałował. — Chciałem nazwać go jego wujkiem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
